paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquina's Revenge
Our story opens with a pan shot of Adventure Bay. The camera swings past the Lookout and then heads out to sea past Seal Island and down beneath the water to the lost city of Botanica. Underneath its glass dome we come into the Royal Palace with the King is sitting on his throne. Standing before him is his daughter, Princess Aquina. The king is upset that she came back without any surface pups to work in the mines. "Aquina, this is your first time to fail a mission" the King starts out. Aquina looks at her father, fearing the worst possible punishment. "I will give you one more chance my child" the King says. "Bring me two surface pups or face banishment from Botanica" the King pronounces. Aquina breathes a sigh of relief but is escorted to her room in the palace. "I must not fail my father" Aquina says to herself as she begins to plan her mission. Up on the surface at the Lookout, Tundra and her pups are busy washing her vehicle. Aurora, Sage and Winter are not only helping mom wash her snowmobile, but playing in the water as well. "Mom, can we go to the beach after we're finished" Sage asks. "Well, since you've been helping me, and you've been such good pups, Sure" Tundra says. After the snowmobile is all dried, Tundra goes inside to grab their beach gear and tells Rocky and Ryder that she's taking the pups to the beach. "Have fun snowpup" Rocky says as Tundra leaves the lookout with her beach bag on her shoulder. Tundra climbs on the snowmobile and Tundra barks out the command, "RAWRF, Street Tires" the snowmobile changes to a street mobile as the pups climb on board "RAWRF, Seat Belts" and she and the pups are buckled in. The group then heads for the beach. The foursome arrive and the pups make a bee line towards the water. "Pups, a little help here" Tundra says. Sage stops in his tracks and helps Tundra with the gear. "C'mon Winter, lets build a sand castle" Aurora says while Tundra settles in under a large umbrella. Sage goes to the bag and pulls out his swim mask and fins. "And where are you headed Sage?" Tundra asks. "I'm going on a mission like Uncle Zuma" Sage replies as he puts his mask on. "Stay close to shore now" Tundra says as Sage carries his swim fins in his mouth and heads for the water. Little do any of them realize that they are being watched. One of Aquina's spies is watching the pups from underneath the pier. He reports back to Aquina that he has found three pups to bring back to Botanica. Aquina asks to see a picture and the agent turns his video camera on. She sees Aurora and Winter building a sand castle, but also sees Sage swimming in the water. "I think I know who those pups are" Aquina says to herself. "They belong to the Paw Patrol". Aquina thinks for a moment, then comes up with a plan. "Return to your ship immediately" Aquina commands, "I will notify you when I am ready" she continues. Meanwhile, Sage is swimming underwater pretending he is Zuma when he notices some lights underwater. He starts to swim over towards them but the lights then go out. "Must have been some fish" Sage thinks to himself as he swims back up to the surface. Tundra looks up in the sky and notices it's almost dinner time. "Come on pups, let's head back home" Tundra says as she walks over towards the shore. On the way home, Sage asks Tundra if she's ever seen lights underwater when she and Zuma go SCUBA diving. "No honey, not that I've ever seen" she says as the pull into the driveway of the lookout. "Why do you ask?" she continues. Sage says he thought he saw some lights underwater but they seemed to move away. "Well, don't worry about it" Tundra says as they pull into her parking spot. TO BE CONTINUED Ladsone